


Shopping (Day 8)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Polyamory, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji, Ash and Shorter go shopping.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 29





	Shopping (Day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter is me when shopping

“So, where do you want to go first?” 

“Home.” Eiji smacked Ash on the arm. Shorter simply laughed at them. 

“Shorter? Where to first?” 

“Food court.” Eiji sighed in defeat. 

“How about you, Ei-Chan? Where do you want to go?” 

“Well, I kinda wanted to go there.” He pointed to a shop on the mall map. 

“Then let's go there!” 

“Shorter! Don't pull off Eiji’s arms! Ow! Or mine!”

* * *

They spent the next few hours shopping. Ash was the first to get tired, so Eiji carried him on his back halfway through the trip. He put Shorter on bag carrying duty. As a reward, Eiji got Shorter a giant pretzel and a corn dog at the food court. 

On their way home, Eiji put Shorter on driving so he wouldn't sneak a peek at his gifts. Ash was knocked out asleep. Overall, Eiji would say it was a successful shopping trip.


End file.
